An optoelectronic semiconductor component generally comprises an n-doped region, a p-doped region and a radiation-emitting or radiation-receiving active zone arranged therebetween. In order to produce an electrical connection, the p-doped region and the n-doped region are provided with a connection layer at least in a partial region. The connection layer can be, for example, a metal layer or a layer composed of a transparent conductive oxide (TCO). When a p-doped nitride compound semiconductor layer is connected to an electrical connection layer, undesirably high voltage drops often occur at the interface between the semiconductor material and the connection layer, by virtue of which the efficiency of the optoelectronic component is reduced.